


Night Secrets.

by ramenluvwithu



Category: Fish Tank (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenluvwithu/pseuds/ramenluvwithu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>One shot</i> inspirado en <i>Fish Tank</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Secrets.

Estaba acostado, los pies apoyados contra la pared y la cabeza colgando fuera del colchón, escuchando música a través de unos auriculares. Radiohead. _Creep_. Tenía los ojos abiertos, contemplando fijamente un desconchamiento en la pintura de la pared, una de las mil señales de que ese sitio al que debía llamar _hogar_ estaba más cerca de la ruina de lo que debería.

Su madre estaba fuera de casa; no era ninguna novedad. Tal vez si trabajase realmente en algo y dedicase algo de tiempo a sus hijos, las cosas irían mucho mejor. James pensaba que, en sus diecisiete años de vida, su madre jamás lo había tratado como a un hijo, y era algo que le dolía aunque no le gustase reconocer, pues el transcurrir del tiempo había provocado que la acabase odiando desde lo más hondo de sus entrañas.

James sabía que en unas semanas lo internarían en un centro. Lo había escuchado, su madre hablando con una funcionaria de los servicios sociales, la que le comunicaba que su hijo era menor de edad y no podía seguir viviendo bajo esas condiciones. James estaba de acuerdo, pero no tenía muy claro si quería abandonar aquella libertad que había adquirido gracias a la carencia de atención y afecto de su madre. _Mejor malo conocido que peor por conocer_ , o eso dicen.

Se levantó, caminando en dirección a la cocina. Antes de abrir la puerta para salir al pasillo, se quedó contemplando el reflejo que le ofrecía el espejo: aquellos intensos ojos azules, el cabello castaño y corto, la piel pálida y salpicada por alguna que otra peca, la complexión delgada. No se parecía a ninguno de los miembros de su familia, y pensó en que pocas cosas le agradaban tanto.

James McAvoy ni siquiera era mayor de edad y ya era un hombre que renegaba de la familia que tan mal lo había tratado.

La cocina estaba desierta, pero para su sorpresa, alguien ocupaba el salón. Prefirió no asomarse por allí, pues no estaba de humor para recibir humillaciones. Escuchaba risas, y la voz de su progenitora se mezclaba con otra voz, una voz de hombre que no había escuchado antes.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - Su madre gritó, sin moverse del salón. James se asomó, muy a su pesar. - Ah, eres tú.

Esa fue la primera vez que James tropezó con aquellos intensos ojos grisáceos, aquellos ojos que lo analizaban como si estuviesen descubriendo cosas sobre él que ni él mismo conocía. Michael Fassbender, el novio de su madre, que en aquel momento estaba sentado junto a ella en el sofá, era la persona que más curiosidad había despertado en él nunca, entre otras cosas que nunca admitiría en voz alta.

Aquella fue la primera vez que lo vio, pero no la última. Michael se paseaba por su casa constantemente, como si ya fuese un residente más, tratando de ser amable pero recibiendo hostilidad en cambio, una hostilidad que escondía el despertar de un deseo sexual que James encontraba erróneo y enfermizo. Se encontraba a sí mismo acostado en cama por las noches y pensando en aquel hombre, que además de ser hombre le sacaba una cantidad indecorosa de años, y notaba como las erecciones se sucedían cada noche en su entrepierna, la señal del deseo más intenso que había experimentado por alguien nunca. Soñaba con aquellos labios, con aquel torso que había visto desnudo un centenar de ocasiones, con aquellos ojos que a veces destellaban un peligro animal que haría excitar a cualquiera. Pensaba todo ello, y se tocaba mientras trataba de no hacer ruido, sabiendo que las paredes de aquella casa eran menos seguras que el papel.

Pero su madre lo sabía. Su madre sabía cómo lo miraba, como a veces tenía que abandonar la estancia en la que estaba porque no lo podía soportar, o eso creía saber. Fue una noche, en la que había salido y había bebido en exceso, que se lo gritó. Le dijo que era escoria, que le parecía asqueroso que su propio hijo hiciese eso, que se arrepentía de no haberlo abortado cuando tuvo oportunidad... Michael se la llevó a la cama, tratando de calmarla, diciéndole que no estaba pensando nada de lo que estaba diciendo. James se quedó en el sofá, las lágrimas cayéndole de forma involuntaria, sabiendo que su madre tenía razón, por mucho que la odiase.

\- No le hagas caso a tu madre. - Se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá en el que se encontraba sentado. - Mañana lamentará todo lo que ha dicho, ya lo verás.

Lo miró, y contempló aquellas lágrimas con cierta tristeza, como si lo lamentase profundamente. James supo que se había portado demasiado mal con él, pues en realidad era un buen tipo.

\- Ven aquí. - Le dio unas palmaditas al sofá, justo a su lado. James se lo quedó mirando, inseguro, sin saber si debía seguir siendo hostil o mostrar algo de agradecimiento. - Vamos, ven.

James se levantó, y se sentó justo a su lado, su pierna rozando con la de él. Michael pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros, pegándolo contra sí, tratando de consolarlo. Le secó las lágrimas, y se quedó acariciando su pelo, despacio, con cierto afecto. James no se sentía tan bien desde... nunca.

\- No pasa nada. Tú no eres el chico que ella cree que eres. Lo sé. - Rozó su frente con los labios, y James se dejó llevar por el olor de su cuello, cerrando los ojos. Michael bajó la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente.

Aquel joven lo fascinaba. Sabía que no estaba bien que pensase esas cosas de un chico tan joven en comparación consigo mismo, pero era verdad. Veía los ojos cerrados en aquel rostro descaradamente bonito, y pensaba en las ganas que tenía de morder los labios de aquella boca entreabierta. Pensaba, y pensaba, y notaba como el calor se acumulaba en algún punto entre sus piernas. Lo tenía allí, pegado a su pecho: aunque no quisiese, no podría contra él. Podría inmovilizarlo, y podría hacerle todas aquellas cosas que habían estado pasando por su cabeza. El muchacho todavía era un niño, no tendría nada con qué defenderse. Era enfermizo, pero él estaba demasiado borracho como para pensarlo.

Lo besó, el menor todavía con los ojos cerrados, y se sorprendió cuando fue correspondido con avidez, como si James hubiese estado esperando por eso mucho tiempo. Fue un beso largo, húmedo, dos bocas desconocidas explorándose la una a la otra. Demonios, qué bien se sentía. El corazón de James estaba a punto de escapar por su boca, y el temor a ser demasiado inexperto, pues aunque le costase admitirlo, era virgen, se marchó tan rápido como había llegado: solo cabía lugar para el placer.

Michael lo empujó hacia atrás, colocándolo boca arriba en el sofá, tumbado. Volvió a besar sus labios, y por un momento se lo quedó mirando, sin expresión en el rostro, con los ojos ligeramente empañados por el alcohol.

\- Esto no está bien.

Seguía mirándolo, estando sobre él, aprisionándolo con los muslos. James le contestó con otro beso, un beso delicioso.

\- Lo sé.

Sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, James le desabrochó el pantalón, despacio. Michael sonrió, pensando en que ese chico lo estaba llevando por el camino de la amargura, _pero en el buen sentido_.

Se bajó él mismo los pantalones, y procedió a hacer lo propio con los del menor, que se preguntaba si Michael tendría alguna idea con respecto a su virginidad. Temía no ser suficiente. Era un pánico abrasador. Le quitó la ropa interior, y le separó las piernas, notando como la expresión de Michael estaba tremendamente complacida.

\- Michael.  
\- Dime.  
\- Esto... verás... yo... no lo he hecho nunca.  
\- ¿Eres virgen?  
\- ... sí.  
\- ¿Ni siquiera lo has hecho con una mujer?  
\- No.  
\- No te preocupes. Tendré cuidado. - Se acercó para besarlo, como si estuviese sellando alguna sorpresa, y hecho esto, procedió a introducir sus dedos en James, el que se tuvo que obligar a no gritar al ser tomado por pura sorpresa. Michael lo veía allí, tratando de no gemir en voz alta, y supo que no podría estar más excitado.

Le tapó la boca, con cuidado, justo antes de penetrarlo. Sabía que gritaría, y no podía permitirse eso, no podía dejar que nadie supiese lo que estaba pasando allí esa noche. No es que estuviese mal, es que era ilegal. Pero lo veía allí, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tensándose con cada una de sus embestidas, clavándose en su espalda arqueada, siendo presa de una excitación sin precedentes, sus sueños húmedos hechos realidad, y se daba cuenta de que cualquier riesgo merecía la pena. Estaba estrecho, muy estrecho, y por un momento pensó que su pene no entraría aún y a pesar de haber probado con sus dedos en primer lugar, pero lo consiguió. Había llegado donde nadie más lo había hecho.

Comenzó a acariciar el pene de James con cuidado, el cual mostraba la que debía de ser una erección dolorosa. Notó como contenía la respiración cuando sintió su mano, y como casi se queda sin aire cuando aquellas caricias se convirtieron en una masturbación rápida aunque cuidadosa. Mil veces se había dado placer a sí mismo, pero nunca una mano tan experta como aquella lo había tocado, sin añadir el hecho de que esa mano era del hombre que lo estaba desvirgando.

\- Eres perfecto. - Lo dijo entre respiraciones entrecortadas, acercándose de nuevo a sus labios, para besarlos y morderlos, tal y como en el pensamiento que lo había llevado a todo eso. Quién se imaginaría que el deseo era recíproco y que la madre de James no se equivocaba en sus palabras, solo que James no era escoria: lo era todo menos eso. Era una criatura perfecta, que parecía estar hecha para estar allí, justo en ese momento, bajo él, estremeciéndose.

Se vino, y pudo ver como los ojos de James se quedaban en blanco cuando notó que explotaba en su interior, reaccionando con una explosión en la mano que se encontraba masturbándolo. Parecía mentira, pero lo habían hecho casi al mismo tiempo.

Se quedó encima de él algún rato más, jadeando, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. ¿Cómo podría fingir ahora que no había pasado nada cuando había sido lo mejor que había experimentado nunca?

Besó sus labios, y notó que James cerraba los ojos. Estaba exhausto, incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos por más tiempo. Michael no pudo evitar enternecerse. No sabía qué lo había llevado a obsesionarse con aquel chico, pero cualquiera en su lugar lo habría hecho. Es decir, era inhumano. Se había quedado dormido, y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Le puso los pantalones, y lo tapó con una de las mantas que había sobre el sofá. Besó su frente y subió las escaleras, pensando en que, una vez que se metiese en cama y durmiese, podría autoconvencerse de que todo aquello había sido un sueño.

Porque cosas así no pasan en la vida real, ¿no?


End file.
